


Tiny little pink pair of shoes.

by loveforty



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforty/pseuds/loveforty





	Tiny little pink pair of shoes.

  
"Girl or boy?" - Roger asks on purpose to get his lovers attention.

"Uh?" - He looks at Roger's way startled. "Well, you two do have girls, so boy will be best."

"But..." - Roger suggests. He asked the question for a reason. When Rafa was visiting his family last week, Roger rearranged Rafa's apartment, wanting to change the vibes in the place as Mirka had been talking about feng-shui for the last few weeks and it has forced Roger to investigate a little. Turns out one should change the furniture of one's place every couple of months to change its energy and one's energy, too. But the thing is, Roger found some tiny little pink pair of shoes hidding in Rafa's closet.

"But... we weren't..." - Rafa hesitated a bit. It had been long after Roger's and Mirka's marriage and the birth of the twins that Rafa had finally let go of his feelings. He had always been afraid to show them, especially after his parents’ divorce. Things weren't good at home and everyone worried about how Maria Isabel and Rafa's mom were taking things. Maria Isabel had always been too closed to his father, being the girl and the younger, so Rafa prefered to swallow his feelings.

 

 

_He was playing in his God-Federer mode. 6-3, 6-0 in the WTFs robin round after Rafa's more than good year, meant something. Roger hadn't been playing his best tennis for months, but at the end of the year, he had suddenly improved his level. He even managed to break Rafa over, and over, and over again throughout the match. He looked so incredible young for his 30. And so skinny one could even think he was sick. But then he entered the court and, wow._

_He had outplayed Rafa so much, but it was far from over. Both of them would have to play just two days after for a chance to play each other again. The thing is, Rafa was resentful. He didn't give Roger a proper at-the-net hug. He hadn't wished Roger his best for the rest of the tournament. No. Rafa had just said "well played". Plain and simple. He had to beat Roger, he wanted to beat Roger._

_He needed it._

_Roger had been extra sweet with David that time. In the pre-tournament party Rafa couldn't even exchange a word with Roger because David hadn't let him. He had been all around Roger that night. That's when he knew. He had to do something or else, he would lose him. But he was confused. Rafa thought that, by beating Roger, he would get the chance to cheer him up after, in the locker room, where no one else would be, just the two of them like old times. So maybe, just maybe..._

_But no. He failed to win. Maybe he was scared, or anxious by what might happen. Maybe it was for the way Roger played. Which hurt him more, cause maybe, just maybe, he was playing this good because of him. David._

_So it hurt when he saw Roger smiling in the locker room. It wasn't that Rafa was a sore loser. No. He was ok with losing again Roger. He even liked it at times cause he got the chance to see his bright smile. But this time was different, because being near Roger hurt._

_Rafa left the locker room soon and rushed to the shower and then to the hotel, the same that everyone was staying. Roger and David, too. So after a couple of beers, yeah, in the middle of the tournament, he managed to sneak out his room and find Roger's. Two rooms after David's room. When he knocked the door, he had a little ache in his heart. What if David's here? No. He does plays tomorrow. But he could be celebrating with Roger, is not like every day he gets to beat me, he thought. But before he could acknowledge it, Roger was in the door._

_"Oh! I thought it was room service." - He apologized, looking mighty good in only his towel._

_"I can... come..." - he meant to come back later, but words couldn't escape from his mouth._

_"Sure, come in." - he said, maybe eagerly. Moved by one side and let Rafa inside the room. But Rafa's brain and body couldn't connect, so he found himself walking inside the room. After a moment too long of silent, Roger asked Rafa why he had come to his room, by which Rafa answered he wanted to talk._

_"I want apologize. Did not behave there." - Roger smiled at his apologize._

_"Yeah, I mean, I'm sorry to beat you like that. Are you ok?" - Roger walked towards Rafa, closing the gap between them, but respecting the personal space. Oh, Roger! So respectful, Rafa thought._

_"Si, but I wanted to win the match so I..." - Tears began to spread through his face. No. Rafael Nadal does not cry, less in front of the man he has been in love for so long, yet hadn't done anything to get him. He is, after all, in a relationship with the gorgeous of Mirka Vavrinec, but at least he could have his friendship. Until David Ferrer came around._

_"Rafa? No..." - he worried. Roger Federer worried about him._

_"Is ok, I'm ok, I just..."_

_Roger picked a napkin and gave it to Rafa._

_"I'm sorry, Rafa" - He said surprised for Rafa's reaction. "If I had known it meant so much to you I..."_

_"You would not do anything. I would not... permitido." - he rushed to cut Roger, gesturing with his hands searching words in English._

_Roger felt his heart cry. He just couldn't see Rafa like this. Crying for a lost? That's a Roger thing, not a Rafa thing. He had to do something to cheer him up, but he didn't share the same kind of humor as the Spaniard. He closed the gap between and leaned to give his good friend a comforting hug, but Rafa moved away from Roger._

_"I'm... sorry, Rafa..." - Roger apologized, not sure why, but he did. Maybe that could comfort his old friend. After his words, Rafa looked up to see a shallow Roger in front of him. This had gone too far. He came to declare his love towards the Swiss, not to cry in front of him._

_"I..." - Rafa muttered and was the one to go after the Swiss this time. Rafa had Roger Federer's lips just millimeters from his and the Swiss hadn't moved away. Instead, he just sat there, mouth open to get some air, Rafa's air. He saw Roger looking at him throught his eyelashes. He really looked young, and saw how Roger´s mouth begged to get some of the air Rafa breathed. How Roger stayed there, eyes closed, so fragile and delicate, just there, just waiting. Just for Rafa._

_They stood there for minutes, just breathing, just feeling. Rafa had placed his hands around Roger's waist, waiting for nothing, really. Roger had said everything he could say before a tender kiss._

_"I love you"._

 

“I want a girl to spoil. I did not have the chance with the twins. But…” – he looked deeply into Roger’s eyes while smiling. “I want a little Roger”.

It was an instant smile in the Swiss lips, brushing them against Rafa’s smile.

“Then Mirka better have a girl and a boy.” – He breathed against Rafa’s lips before taking his lips in his.


End file.
